Coexistence
by Luisee
Summary: Kagura, Byakuya, Hakudoushi y Kanna tienen al peor hermano mayor del mundo: Naraku y junto a él deben pasar por la terrible convivencia familiar. *A/U*


• **Summary** : Kagura, Byakuya, Hakudoushi, Kanna tienen al peor hermano mayor del mundo: Naraku y junto a él deben pasar por la terrible convivencia familiar. *A/U*

• **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Atsushi-sama… Digo a Rumiko Takahashi.

• **Warning** : Alguna que otra grosería y posible Ooc. No tengo beta actualmente, y terminé de escribirlo hoy, así que habrá unos errorcillos por ahí, seguro, trataré de irlos corrigiendo en mi tiempo libre, gracias por entender (:

• **Pairing** : Ninguna. Pero durante todo el fic habrá mención de Kanna X Kohaku, Hakudoushi X Shiori. Kikyou X Naraku (No correspondido u_u) Byakuya X Irasue. Byakuya X Personaje sorpresa xD y alguna otra por ahí. Pero creo que hoy no hay nada de eso xD

• **To** : Agatha :3

• **N/A** : ¡Hola! Antes de que alguien empiece a leer, debo decir que desde que entré a la _fruta_ universidad no he podido escribir como me gustaría, no sólo por falta de tiempo sino también de una patita para andar, digo de inspiración. Es como si ya no supiera hacerlo bien, antes podía quedar contenta con lo que escribía ahora no tanto. ¡Odio la universidad (?)!

Así que me esforcé y no quise tardar más en publicar esto.

Naraku: 25. Kagura: 18. Byakuya: 17. Kohaku: 15. Hakudoushi: 14. Kanna: 13.

* * *

 **.**

 **—** **๋** **• Coexistence** **๋** **•** **—**

 **Capítulo 1: La Charla Roja**

 **.**

* * *

Naraku tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Pero mantenía una expresión seria. Sin embargo una parte de su mente gritaba internamente. Por su lado, Kagura tenía la boca abierta, hasta ese día semejante situación no le había cruzado la mente, pero ahora era consciente de muchas cosas que minutos antes parecían no existir. Hakudoushi tenía una cara de asco, pero también luchaba por no soltar un comentario mordaz. El único que no entendía las exageradas reacciones de sus hermanos era Byakuya. La menstruación era algo totalmente normal. Y el hecho de ver una mancha roja ensuciando la falda blanca de su hermana menor no debería afectarles tanto.

Desde al inicio de las escaleras, Kanna les miraba extrañada. Había tenido una sensación rara en cierto lugar de su cuerpo mientras estaba sentada en una silla de madera divagada en la sala, cuando se disponía a ir al baño para averiguar que era, un silencio sepulcral llenó su siempre ruidoso hogar, justo mientras ponía el pie derecho en el primer peldaño de la escalera.

—¿Kagura?

La voz de Kanna resonó al tiempo que giraba el cuello para ver a sus consanguíneos y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la más pequeña de aquella casa de locos sintió un poco de angustia y eso no tenía nada que ver con el leve _dolor de estómago_ que estaba experimentando. Todos habían parecido callarse de manera demasiado abrupta, cosa que no pasaba muy seguido, ¡Sí en esa casa las discusiones podían durar horas! Naraku había dejado de intentar calmar la discusión entre Kagura y Hakudoushi, quienes dicho sea de paso también cerraron la boca. Byakuya miraba más a sus hermanos que a ella, pero aun así era notorio que algo andaba mal. Kanna todavía no podía averiguar qué.

Kagura, en su papel de hermana mayor estaba a punto de hablar cuando el demonio de la casa soltó una risita mientras hacia una mueca extraña, similar a la del asco.

—¿Kagura? —volvió a decir la chiquilla, dándose la media vuelta al completo encarando a sus hermanos… ¿Qué pasaba? Era raro que ella se confundiera o se sintiera que sus emociones se mandaban solas. Pero en ese momento incluso sintió ganas de llorar, aunque obviamente la fuerte y pequeña Kanna no lo demostró.

—No pasa nada malo, Kanna, ahora vamos a tu habitación —dijo Kagura—. Emm, allá hablamos.

La hermana mayor no era precisamente muy maternal. Pero Kanna era su hermana pequeña y era la única a la que le tenía una confianza real. Así que no iba dejarla lidiar con aquello sola.

Kagura había pasado por tal situación y no había sido nada agradable. Cuando le vino su primer periodo ella tenía 11 años y 7 meses, Naraku estaba cerca de los 19. Kagura no se había inmutado por algo tan natural, claro que los cólicos, la incomodidad y el mal humor que se cargaba en esos días no era precisamente de su agrado y lo peor del caso es que Naraku le había dado _la charla_ , ese fue uno de los recuerdos más incómodos de su infancia. Ahora ya era grande y entendía todo, pero en aquellos momentos escuchando las palabras de su hermano mayor supo que no había nacido siendo una mujer adulta y madura como pensaba hasta ese día.

…

 _—¡Déjame en paz!_

 _—Bueno, Kagura, ¿No te jactas de ser muy inteligente y toda una mujer? Ahora lo eres… ¡Y aunque ninguno de los dos quiera me tienes que escuchar!_

 _Naraku odiaba tener que tomar aquellas responsabilidades, pero si no le daba la charla luego su hermana menor tendría excusas para salir con que no estaba bien informada del tema. Igual no es que él no fuera a tenerla vigilada como debía, pero tampoco quería una hermana ignorante en el tema de la sexualidad._

 _—¡Eres un bastardo!_

 _—Si luego terminas embarazada no podrás salir con la tontería de que no sabías lo que hacías._

 _—¡Te odio, animal! ¡Sé cuidarme perfectamente, no soy estúpida! Ningún hombre va a jugar conmigo._

 _—Exacto, porque te voy a instruir ahora mismo._

 _Después de unos minutos Kagura fue atrapada por su hermano mayor y recibió la terrible charla. Lo peor del caso fue que Naraku fue muy directo y dio demasiados detalles, en el fondo lo único que quería era que sus hermanos tuvieran una idea desagradable del sexo, porque eso le serviría tarde o temprano, o los mantendría tranquilos un buen tiempo._

…

Después de lo que Naraku le había dicho, Kagura había quedado algo asqueada, porque si bien en la escuela le habían hablado de la maduración sexual y demás procesos que ella había entendido, aun así la idea del sexo le pareció descargable por un buen tiempo, pues su hermano mayor le había dado explicaciones graficas mientras la miraba con burla, como si supiera que la incomodaba y lo hiciera apropósito, era una niña madura y firme, pero era un niña de todos modos. Bueno, ahora Kagura sabía que en realidad él si lo había hecho con esa intención de inquietarle para mal.

Kagura arrugó la nariz como solía hacerlo cuando era niña, tenía mucho sin hacer esa expresión. Jodido Naraku.

Las dos hermanas se perdieron por el pasillo después de subir las escaleras, entrando en la habitación de Kanna.

—Okey, eso fue asqueroso —soltó Hakudoushi, recibiendo una mirada por parte de sus hermanos, luego él y Byakuya siguieron viendo su maratón de alguna serie como si nada.

Naraku fue a terminar de revisar unas cuentas de la casa, como siempre su lugar de trabajo a la hora de hacer eso era la mesa de la cocina, él decidió que no tenía que preocuparse por algo como el primer periodo de Kanna, ya había pasado por eso con Kagura y todo había salido relativamente bien.

Pasó un largo rato sin que nadie hablara, sin embargo los tres varones pusieron atención al sonido que provocó Kagura al salir del cuarto de Kanna, unos 25 minutos después. Bueno, no es como si les importara.

Kagura bajó las escaleras y luego fue a la cocina, ahí vio a Naraku, estaba todo menos concentrado en lo que hacía, pero la chica le restó importancia, seguro había gastado mucho en sus productos para el cabello o algo por el estilo, porque… ¿Preocuparle Kanna o interesarse por ella? Era imposible. Seguro sólo era una coincidencia.

—¿Y qué? —Naraku se encogió de hombros como si no le importara nada—. ¿Qué pasó?

Kagura sacó una botella de té helado del refrigerador y luego se sirvió en un vaso mediano.

—¿Con Kanna?

Kagura lanzó la respuesta con otra pregunta antes de dar un pequeño sorbo a su bebida, le dirigió una mirada fría a Naraku… ¿Estaba ese bastardo preocupado por la niña?

—Es obvio que me refiero a Kanna —murmuró el hermano mayor con un gesto de fastidio—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Es obvio lo que pasó —Kagura imitó el gesto de Naraku y se dispuso a ir a su habitación.

Pero como era de esperarse, Naraku no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

—Hey, no me hables así… ejem… y… ¿Kanna está… ? ¿Bien? —las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta al hombre… ¿Cómo rayos lo preguntaba sin parecer un idiota?

Kagura casi suelta una carcajada. El papel hermano mayor preocupado no le iba para nada a Naraku, le contestó sólo para que ya no la estuviera molestando.

—Le dije que lo había pasado, no es una niña tonta, lo entendió perfectamente. Está muy tranquila —murmuró la muchacha con serenidad—. ¿Puedo irme ya o qué?

Naraku entrecerró los ojos.

Hubo un rato de silencio mientras los dos hermanos mayores sólo se miraban. Kagura iba a irse sin escuchar lo que Naraku pensaba decirle, pero cuando hizo el amago de darse la media vuelta, él preguntó.

—¿L-Le hablaste de lo que puede pasarle ahora?

Kagura puso los ojos en blanco. Su hermano era idiota, como muchos hombres. ¿Acaso no lo entendía? ¡Era un jodido proceso, uno largo! No sólo porque ahora menstruaba significaba que Kanna iba empezar a pensar en cómo tener sexo a escondidas o se volvería una adolescente insufrible de un día para otro. Las cosas no pasan tan rápido.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿De los embarazos, los que hombres son bestias pervertidas y no saben entender la palabra _NO_? Dios, Naraku, ¡Es Kanna! —soltó Kagura con un tono parecido al del enojo—. Pero de todos modos le he hablado de eso, ella es una niña muy lista. Así que deja de imaginar estupideces con tu retorcida mente.

Ella respondió con sinceridad y luego se giró, salió de la cocina con rapidez, pero Naraku la siguió hasta la sala donde los otros dos hermanos ahora jugaban videojuegos.

—¿Eso quiere decir que le dista la charla?

Byakuya y Hakudoushi no despegaron sus ojos de la pantalla de televisión, pero sus oídos estaban atentos a lo que sus hermanos mayores parloteaban.

—Algo así, ahora fuera de mi camino—Kagura se encogió de hombros sin dejar de caminar. Pero antes de llegar a las escaleras, Naraku se interpuso de lleno en su camino.

Naraku no confiaba en Kagura. Quién sabe qué cosas extrañas y liberales le habría metido en la cabeza a su hermana menor. Seguramente un montón de tonterías de la sexualidad libre y poder de la expresión; la iba echar a perder.

¿Estaba preocupado por el bienestar de Kanna? Algo parecido, Naraku sólo quería mantener el control sobre todo, como siempre o eso se dijo a sí mismo. Así que sin más soltó el comentario que tenía en la mente:

—Pues no creo que lo hayas hecho bien. Fue muy rápido.

Soltando un sonoro suspiro, la chica intentó explicarle a su hermano mayor que todo estaba bien y que dejara de estar jodiendo.

—¿De qué hablas? Ya te dije que le he hablado de todo lo que necesita saber, todos los días las niñas pasan por esto, cada una lo toma de forma diferente y Kanna está bien. Eres un idiota, que tú no entiendas y pienses que ella está enferma o se va a convertir en una ninfómana no es mi problema, ahora si no te importa tengo cosas que hacer.

Naraku la observó con enojo, volviendo a entrecerrar sus ojos.

Por unos momentos, Naraku pensó que él siempre tenía que andar persiguiendo a Kagura para que atendiera y ayudara a sus hermanos, ella siempre renegaba sin parar, incluso varias veces se había negado rotundamente a hablarles de sexo a sus hermanos, al final él mismo tuvo que volver a pasar por eso, platicando con Byakuya y Hakudoushi, pero en esta ocasión cuando la mismísima Kagura había decidido hacerse cargo ella, sin protestas y orientar a Kanna, él quería hacer algo al respecto. Era complicado eso de tener hermanos, sin dudas, nunca te dejaban conforme.

—Tu hermana es lo más decente que hay en esta casa y no voy a dejar que la eches a perder con tus libertinas ideas, luego se pondrá rebelde y desobediente por tu mal ejemplo.

—Naraku, entiéndelo, es Kanna. Y además si no me crees o no estás conforme con lo que hice, adelante haz algo al respecto… sólo déjame en paz —dijo Kagura, ya harta y con aire retador.

—Cállate, Kagura —Naraku se encaminó a las escaleras y empezó a subir de forma rápida pero titubeante.

—¿A dónde vas? —fue el turno de la chica de entrecerrar sus ojos. ¿Qué iba a hacer ese idiota?

—Voy a hablar con Kanna, y a quitarle las absurdas ideas que seguramente pusiste en su cabeza.

Pero el resto de los hermanos se horrorizó por un instante, ¿Naraku estaba a punto de darle su famosa _charla_ a Kanna? ¿En serio? Condolencias a Kanna.

Kagura rodó los ojos y prefiero irse a sentar en el sillón individual que había en la sala, para su suerte traía su móvil en el bolsillo, de no ser así moriría de aburrimiento al ver jugar a sus hermanos. El sonido de los fuertes pasos de Naraku apenas se escuchó ante el los videojuegos de Byakuya y Hakudoushi, al igual que el sonido de la puerta cuando él entró.

Después de un rato de sonidos de disparos y explosiones provenientes de la televisión, alguien habló.

—¡Mierda, perdí! —exclamó Hakudoushi con enfado, arrojado el control lejos.

Kagura se limitó a guardar silencio y seguir concentrada en su móvil, pero un mensaje de Ayame no era suficiente para hacerle olvidar la situación por la que pasaba su hermana menor.

—Juego terminado y ganado —soltó Byakuya, a sabiendas que eso podría provocar un berrinche de parte de su hermanito, quien odiaba perder… ¿Pero la situación necesitaba algo divertido, no? Sin embargo, no funcionó.

Hubo un silencio absoluto después del comentario del muchacho.

—Ese Naraku es un idiota, ni siquiera Kanna logra salvarse de él —fue Kagura la siguiente en hablar.

La chica conocía suficientemente bien a sus hermanos como para saber que ellos también morían por comentar sobre el tema. Eran unos metiches, a su manera, pero lo eran.

—Pobre Kanna —Byakuya usó un tono lastimero para hablar pero también iba a acompañado por un poco de burla.

—Pueden dejar de hablar de Kanna y eso… hacen que se me revuelva el estómago, par de idiotas.

Con precisión, Kagura estiró su brazo y se despegó un poco de su lugar, le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza a su hermano menor, más no dijo nada.

Byakuya sólo se limitó a sonreír ante los traumáticos recuerdos de aquella ocasión en que su hermano mayor le habló del sexo. Es decir, él ya sabía cómo funcionaba todo, jamás había recibido información por parte de Naraku, pero la escuela había educado bien, estaba en secundaria, era obvio que ya le habían hablado de esos temas, hasta sabía de la masturbación, la practicaba y todo. Pero aun así cuando Hakudoushi tenía 11 años y él 14, Naraku había decidido darle la charla a ambos al mismo tiempo, Byakuya había pensado que era ofensivo recibir tal cosa a sus casi 15 años cumplidos y más si era junto a su hermano menor, pero poco le importó después, pues si bien la charla, al principio, se podía considerar divertida, se había vuelto rara hasta para él.

Su hermano siempre tan serio y autoritario intentando explicar el acto sexual era algo que debía ser un delito todo el mundo, por eso todos compadecían a Kanna.

Además ambos juraban que Naraku había mencionado objetos raros, fluidos de dudosa procedencia y tentáculos más de una vez, eso último había sido lo más raro, es decir, ¡Tentáculos!… ¡Qué asco! ¿Tendría Naraku una afición por el Hentai o algo así? Byakuya todavía se preguntaba eso de vez en cuando.

—Esto me trae recuerdos, no precisamente buenos —con una sonrisa jocosa, el comentario de Byakuya flotó en el ambiente.

—Maldito Naraku, le encanta el morbo, eugh —susurró Hakudoushi, recordando cuando había sido víctima de aquella terrible plática que había tenido con su hermano.

Ahora era grande, entendía de mejor manera la sexualidad, pero el adolescente seguía pensado que su hermano era un maldito degenerado o algo por el estilo, su charla era… ¡Mierda! El tipo sabía cómo hacer que una cosa que es placentera se volviera repugnante; sólo con palabras y algunos ademanes.

.

.

.

Por su lado, Naraku subió las escaleras por completo, sin saber muy bien que iba a hacer después. Se sentía molesto y de alguna manera, también extraño.

Si iba a hacer algo, debía hacerlo ya. Pero había un problema, Naraku no sabía lidiar con niños, sí, había convivido toda su vida con sus hermanos menores pero de eso a ser bueno al tratarlos estaba muy lejos. Y bueno, Kanna siempre fue su favorita o algo parecido.

Ella no era el calenturiento de Hakudoushi, ni el raro de Byakuya. Muchos menos la perdida de Kagura, era Kanna… su hermana más callada, menos molesta, la más obediente.

Además si se perdía parte del proceso de la niña, podría llegar a perder el control que le gustaba mantener, al igual, quería seguir siendo esa figura de autoridad que siempre había sido, el único que puede decir cómo funcionan las cosas realmente. Y ahí estaba él, frente a la habitación de su hermana menor… lo bueno del caso era que esta sería la última vez que tendría que pasar por eso.

Naraku suspiró. Y sin más abrió la puerta.

—Kanna, voy a entrar.

Y ahí estaba ella. Bueno, parecía muy tranquila en realidad. Justo como había dicho Kagura.

Kanna estaba sentada cerca de la ventana de su habitación, sostenía un libro entre sus manos, miró a su hermano mayor con rostro impasible, en realidad, ella había tomada su primera menstruación de la forma más calmada posible, todo estaba bien en su mundo, pero eso Naraku no lo sabía, y estaba tan sumido en sus ideas que no lo notó.

Naraku se removió incómodo en su lugar, ¿Qué hacía ahora? Por un momento se limitó a ver su hermana, ella tenía un cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, ojos grandes, que por cierto lo miraba con fijeza… ¿Kanna no parpadeaba o qué? Asimismo tenía cara de niñita que no rompe ni un plato, además de expresión indescifrable. Pese a todo tenía una apariencia frágil, Kanna era pequeña aún, ¿Eh? Entonces había que hacer las cosas de una forma que ella entendiera sin complicaciones.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el hermano mayor había querido hacer algo por o con sus hermanos tenido al menos un poco de tacto.

Naraku se sentó en la cama, tratando de demostrar más seguridad de la que tenía, se sentía frustrado pero muy molesto también, no tenía que ser parte de esas escenitas, debió haberle dejado todo el trabajo a Kagura. El hombre vio unos animales de felpa que estaban sobre la cama, estiró su brazo y tomó a un oso color beige que tenía puestos lentes y una corbata, luego a una especie de caballo rosado con alas que estaba a cuatro patas.

—Bueno, al menos esta cosa está en unas de las posiciones correctas… —pensó Naraku al ver más detenidamente al caballo rosa, imaginando que podía usar los muñecos como material didáctico para la explicación que usaría. Sin embargo, todavía se negaba a decir alguna palabra.

—¿Necesitas algo? —Kanna habló, dejando el libro en la mesita que estaba a un lado de ella. Naraku se sorprendió al escuchar su voz, casi nunca le ponía tanta atención como para darse cuenta que sonaba diferente a cuando iba al jardín de niños, sí había pasado el tiempo.

Ellos rara vez hablaban, sólo cuando, en efecto, Naraku ocupaba algo de ella. Así que la pregunta tenía bastante sentido.

—Sólo quiero que me escuches, Kanna —dijo Naraku sin soltar los animales de felpa que había agarrado.

Kanna asintió como réplica, con la mirada serena, como si no estuviera mirando nada en realidad, esa mirada tan conocida por todos los hermanos de la casa.

—Muy bien, Kanna te voy a decir algo importante, eh, tan sólo escúchame con atención.

La niña asintió de nuevo y le miró con fijeza. Naraku hizo una mueca, no había vuelta atrás.

—Supongo que sabes lo que acaba de pasarte y no tengo que explicarte nada de eso, pero hay algo de lo que si tengo que hablarte, no lo repetiré, verás todo empieza cuando… —y siguió sin soltar a los animales de felpa.

.

.

.

La tarde pasó tranquila, Naraku estuvo alrededor de una hora hablando con Kanna, cuando el hombre salió de la habitación de su hermana él estaba tranquilo, muy tranquilo y callado también, no tardó en recibir una llamada importante, de trabajo, tuvo que salir dejando a sus hermanos solos sin ninguna explicación, como siempre.

Cuando Naraku se fue, Byakuya estaba cenando cereal. Kagura estaba leyendo un libro y Hakudoushi estaba riñéndole a su hermana mayor porque no había hecho la cena todavía. Pero Kanna seguía sin salir de su habitación, lo cual era raro ya que ella siempre cumplía con ciertos horarios sin importar nada, por ejemplo a esa hora ella ya debería de haber bajado a cenar cereal con Byakuya, como todos los fines de semana.

—Voy a ver cómo está Kanna —dijo Kagura con aire molesto pero también preocupado, ¿Qué demonios la habría dicho Naraku? Seguro tonterías, eso fue lo que pensó la muchacha, con enfado.

—Yo iré a mi habitación —por la mente de Hakudoushi no cruzaba la idea de Kanna perturbada por cualquier cosa pero mentiría si dijera que no le picaba la curiosidad saber qué demonios le había dicho Naraku.

Para el adolescente de casa, Kanna era medio santurrona, así que quería saber que pensaba ella de las porquerías que sus dos hermanos mayores le habían dicho, pero claro que no era porque se interesara en lo que sucedía con su hermana, sólo quería material para poder divertirse y hacer bromas.

Sin terminar su cena, Byakuya decidió levantarse y seguir los pasos de Kagura.

—Yo también iré a ver cómo está Kanna, soy su hermano favorito después de todo —comentó el muchacho con malicia, claro que su hermana mayor le dirigió una mirada medio irritada.

Los tres subieron las escaleras en silencio, queriendo dar una apariencia despreocupada, fueron y se plantaron en la puerta de madera de la habitación de Kanna, Kagura tocó la puerta y suavizó su tono de voz.

—Kanna, ¿Puedo entrar?

Nadie respondió.

—Estará dormida —susurró Byakuya—… o desmayada.

—¡Ya! Sólo abre la puta puerta y mira si está viva o qué —con impaciencia, habló Hakudoushi ya sin disimular que quería ver que había pasado con Kanna.

—Está bien, abriré la puerta, no tienes que gritar, mocoso —dijo Kagura, luego rodó los ojos mientras suspiraba.

Con cuidado, la chica abrió la puerta, sin tratar de disimular que quería saber si su hermana estaba traumada o no. La puerta se abrió sin hacer mucho ruido, era como si la pieza estuviera vacía. Los tres hermanos mayores asomaron la cabeza a la habitación de Kanna, la encontraron sentada en una silla de madera junto a la ventana, con la mirada extraviada y más pálida que nunca.

Sí, definitivamente Naraku no sabía tratar con los niños.

* * *

— ๋• **To Be Continued** ๋•—

* * *

• **N/A** : Okey, creo que eso fue bastante OOC :v tómenlo como género de parodia.

Pero a fin de cuentas, el OOC creo que es subjetivo, lo que me parece OOC a mí a otros no y así… aunque en unos es muy obvio que hay :o

La forma en que expresé este cap es algo loquilla, porque trato de ponerlos como HUMANOS que son HERMANOS y aunque parezca que se odian, en realidad se QUIEREN o algo así, algo parecido. ¿Para que los mantengo juntos si no? Así que por eso es muy complicado hacer que queden IC.

Además quise mostrar a Naraku con una mezcla de inseguridad, duda y enojo :v porque así lo imaginó en mi mente al toparse con una situación sobre sus hermanos en que tiene que ser parte y no le entiende al 100% y no quiere perder el control.

En fin, Agatha, espero… emm, te guste un poco al menos, trataré de hacer el resto con menos OOC /._.)/

Ya saben, los insultos no son Bashing, son parte del fic, si yo amo a todos los personajes pues.

¿Reviews?


End file.
